


Sharing is Caring

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: Richie and Stan decide to spice up their sex life, and inviting Bill to join them is the best spice imaginable.





	Sharing is Caring

                “Holy shit Stanley.” Richie was sitting just out of reach; soft music drifting through the air, mixing with the smoke from Richie’s joint and settling around them. Stan moaned softly, eyes locked on Richie, his blown out pupils, the way he was chewing on his lip so hard it looked close to drawing blood. The way his hand was slowly moving up and down his cock. He could almost taste the strawberry flavored lube that coated the length, could feel the weight of it on his tongue. Would hear the soft noise of his hand moving if it were not for the sounds coming from behind him, the sounds making his cock leak and his body press back.

                “How is he Stan? Better than me?” Stan wanted to say no, no one could take him apart with just their tongue like Richie could but all that came out was a broken moan as two fingers sank into him, spreading wide before hooking and dragging over his prostate. “I think you broke him.” Richie laughed and Stan’s face scrunched, head titling, before he realized Richie wasn’t talking to him.

                “H-he’s fine. Right St-St-Stan?” One of Bill’s smooth hands slid over his ass, hooking around one boney hip and holding him steady as he continued fucking him with the other. It had taken some convincing, a few hours’ worth of awkward conversations and several joints passed between them before they got here, but all three of them agreed to this. All three wanted this. Stan muttered out a yes, stuttering almost as much as Bill as his prostate was teased.

                Stan knew they were holding out on purpose, not giving him everything because they wanted to watch him fall apart first. Richie had basically told him as much one night in the afterglow of a post fight fucking. Wanted to watch Stan come around another guys cock, wanted to watch his boy come undone as he was shared between them. Bill, he knew, had much the same fantasy, blushing to his hairline and nodding enthusiastically as Richie relayed his ideas.

                To spite them Stan had vowed not to come first, a vow he was dangerously close to breaking. “F-fuck me. Now.” He gritted out, pushing back against Bill’s fingers. Richie’s voice was heavy with lust when he replied, ignoring Stan completely and telling Bill to add another finger, to open him wider. Stan whined as Bill followed orders, his tongue lapping at Stan’s stretched hole as he worked a third finger into him. “Bastards…”

                “That’s no way to talk to Stan. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

                “No, but yours seems to love it, judging by the last time I saw her anyway.” He grit out, rolling his eyes at Richie’s howl of laughter. Bill was kind enough to muffle his giggles in the soft skin of Stan’s ass.

                “Ok Stan the man got off a good one. I think you deserve so cock for that.” Stan saw Richie nod to Bill, the taller boy withdrawing his fingers and leaving a parting bite to Stan’s ass. A sober Stan would never had admitted it; if you were to ask a drunk Stan though, or one as completely far gone as the one on his bed right now, he would spill that Bill was his first crush. His first kiss, the first guy he pictured when he jerked off in bed at night and avoided for a week after.

                He had pictured this more than once, but having it actually happen was something different entirely. Bill was moving behind him, he could hear him squirting more lube into his hand; feel the bed shift as he gave himself a few frantic strokes. It was like everything he ever imagined and more as Bill pressed into, both hands digging into his hips. “Slowly Big Bill, want our boy to feel every inch of you.”

                Richie’s voice was what grounding him, keeping him from losing it right then. It was steady and calming, just like the first time all those years ago. If you had asked him then he would’ve never imagined anyone else pushing into him, spreading him wide other then Richie. But it was all so different now. Hotter and far more intense then he could have ever imagined. It felt like forever and Bill was still sliding into him, pulling out just a bit every so often and sinking back in just as slowly.

                Feeling Bill bottom out, their hips pressed together Stan let out a pathetically long mewl. “Stan…” Both boys moaned out at the same time and Stan blushed, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. Only Bill’s thumbs were moving, rubbing soft soothing circles into his skin. He could hear Richie talking to him, only catching what he said after his boyfriend said it again. “I’m good. So good. So fucking good.” The words rushed out of him and Richie laughed, Bill’s grip tightening on his hips.

                “Good. What about you Billiam? Going to bust your nut inside my Stanny boy already? Or you think you can get him to go first?” Bill muttered something under his breath but it was lost on Stan as Bill drew out halfway, sinking deep just as quick. His breath caught in his throat as Bill started moving fast and faster, the bed creaking under them. Bill and Richie both were letting out a stream of curses, praise from Bill and orders from Richie. _Harder. Yank on his hair, he likes that. Don’t touch him yet I want to see him come from just your cock Big Bill._

                “Richie…” Stan whined, his voice breaking. The room seemed far too hot, sweat pouring off him in buckets and Richie’s voice just made everything hotter; it always did when he talked like this. Bill was still a steady force behind him, setting a slow but steady pace behind him, breath ragged.

                “Yea baby? You close? You can come for us, show Big Bill how much you love that perfect cock of his. That’s what you said about it when he sent us that picture wasn’t it?” Stan whined as Bill started moving faster and faster, Richie’s words obviously affecting him just as much. “Bird got your tongue Stanny? I remember you saying so much that night as you took my cock. He was like an animal that night Billy, you should’ve seen him. God he was bouncing on me so much I swore the bed was going to break.”

                Stan’s brain shut down as he came, everything going white as his cock twitched, come soaking into the sheets of Richie’s bed. Bill was still fucking into him as he came back to the world. Richie had appeared over him, a pearl of come just beginning to drip from the tip of his cock. If he was fully aware he would’ve noticed the warm streaks of come already cooling on his cheeks but he couldn’t focus, not when Bill was so quickly losing all sense of rhythm behind, hips stuttering almost as much as Stan’s name on his lips.

It was all over far too soon, Bill’s come slowly leaking out of him as he was carried to his own bed, all three boys crowding into the twin. They sandwiched him, curling around his weak frame. Bill’s lips immediately found his neck, sucking softly at the spot just below his ear and making him whine.

“Stan baby that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. You look so good taking cock, it’s hard to notice when I focused on how tight you are around me but you make the prettiest faces.” Stan was positive he would never stop blushing but he refused to make a sound, to tell Richie to stop. Instead he sat there and took it all in. “And don’t get me started on the sounds Stan. Oh, my god the sounds are downright filthy. I could come just from those alone.” Bill took up the praises as Richie’s tongue dragged wetly over his cheek.

“S-so good St-Stan. I’ve ne-never ca-ca-came so hard…” It went on like that for a while, both boys trading off on who got to worship Stan physically and who got to let lose a steady stream of praise into the opposite ear. Bill and Richie both focused on getting him off again, their fingers interlocking around his cock as they stroked him, Bill’s lips around one nipple while Richie nipped at his ear. He came over both their hands, licking them clean silently before they all made their way to the showers.


End file.
